The Age of SMACKDOWN
by Cennia Vaedra
Summary: A companion to my story The Age of Spirits. Here you will find some fights between various characters in my story (OCs and Characters from the original Vesperia) fighting against enemies like Gigantos. Please note that the battles in this are not Cannon to my story unless explicitly stated. Spoilers for my story The Age of Spirits, and a whole lot of violence.


Hello readers!

If you remember the smack-down that Gauche was giving that Ignis illusion and liked that I hope you will enjoy the same of Celsius on a Pterobronc. This isn't canon technically since I don't have a place for it in the timeline where I see it happening, but it could be a spoiler for those of you who want to learn the abilities of the characters as they are shown in TAoS.

So, minor spoilers (Mainly in fusion artes and abilities of Celsius), but nothing story-crippling. In the Author's note I will give the general explanation that would be given in a tales game for Fusion artes as they are not form any of the games. Feel free to read the descriptions to get a better understanding for how the artes work and how I imagine the battle system in TAoS would work.

Fusion Artes:

**Rending Freeze ****烈氷天****衝****TP: 26 Elemental Requirements: 10 ****氷****5 ****木**

_When within a frigid wind, Rending Quake is fused with the surrounding ice mana to create a rising maelstrom of ice shards pushing the enemy into the air. Can hit downed enemies._

**Absolute ****・****Blast ****アブソルート・****烈破掌 ****TP: 34 Elemental Requirements: 15****氷****5****火**

_As the cruel cold infects the remaining heat of the enemy, Raging Blast sucks the remaining __life__ from the body of the opponent and replaces it with the magic of the 'Absolute' arte. Knockback enabled and small chance of instant death on fire elemental enemies._

**Absolute ****・****Laser****アブソルート・レザー ****TP: 45 Elemental Requirements: 25****氷**

_If the air is stilled by the silent violence of the arctic wind__,__ Aqua Laser is forced into a tiny beam of liquid air as it forces its way through the unforgiving lethargic gasses around it, instantly piercing and shattering the hardest of armour. Penetrates guard and glory, but does not guarantee knockback or flinch._

**Fenrir ****フェンリル**** TP: 30 Elemental Requirements: 10****氷****10****風**

_With strong winds and cool air Beast is infused with the sudden wind of a blizzard-like gale. High chance of guard break, knockback enabled, knockback area larger than damaging range._

**Absolute****・****Zero ****アブソルート・ゼロ**** TP: 50 Elemental Requirements: 15****氷****30****影**

_When attacking in the darkened shade of night where crystal glass casts confusing rays and shadows Deadly Force turns into a fierce counter. Counters any attack with resultant returned damage based on their momentum, after which the enemy is stopped and flinched for half a second. Knockback enabled on lightweight enemies._

* * *

Celsius felt the familiar murderous glee in her body as the Pterobronc turned thoughtless and enraged eyes to her, intent upon the solidification of its territory. Flapping massive wings the huge gigantos floated its way over to where Celsius waited with breath bated. It had been far too long by her measure since she had last taken down anything large but this Pterobronc was certainly a cut above the rest.

It was massive, the serpentine white body thirty meters long with rings of massive scales flexing in unison as it flapped its great grey wings, muscles pulling against the resistance of the air to keep the animal airborne. The head, which was usually simply reminiscent of a wolf's, was significantly changed from that of a normal Pterobronc, as long as two men are tall with gnarled horns jutting out at odd angles while two mouths on top of each other opened slightly while salivating reddish slime. The wings, normally broad and rectangular were much more angular with spikes spanning the ribs that crisscrossed the behemoth's wings.

Both mouths opened in a guttural roar as the animal suddenly darted at Celsius dropping a wing so it skimmed low over the ground at Celsius' lower body. Humming through the air as the harmonics in the cold clear air made a deceptively peaceful humming noise. There was a flash of blue as Celsius somersaulted in the air over the massive wing, the blue cloth of her long skirt and her long blue-black hair fluttering in the wind as she leapt.

The Pterobronc was not so easily shaken by the dodge however, and faster than Celsius could move the animal crossed its wings and pulled them apart with blistering speed creating a havoc gale directly under Celsius who was momentarily disorientated. The Pterobronc, to Rita and Gauche's momentary horror, chose that time to grab a massive boulder from nearby, flip the rock over its head and then drop the massive rock on Celsius, who had yet to recover from the floating effects of the Havoc Gale.

Seirei however, seemed amused as the rock impacted Celsius with a sickly crunch and then crashed, Celsius in tow, into the ground with a loud thud. The Pterobronc, not yet finished, then opened up its larger upper mouth so wide it wasn't hard to guess that the animal was going to try to eat the boulder and spirit whole. It raised into the air nearly ten meters above Celsius before diving downwards at a steep angle.

**Absolute Zero**

Before the Pterobronc could complete its descent Celsius broke the rock, shattering the rock in a plume of dust around her, visibly darkening the area immediately around her as her outstretched palm made contact with the snout of the Pterobronc. Upon contact the animal instantly froze and its eyes glazed over as there was a sudden crunching sound as various scales and the majority of the animal's horns cracked with pressure. Just as the Pterobronc lost all momentum, the dust in the air stopped and one could easily see the trail of blue blood that dripped a trail down her cheek. Even ore visible were the tattoos that were glowing on her exposed leg just as brightly as her teeth exposed by an excited grin. More intense were the near-glowing color of Celsius' eyes that were narrowed in a murderous yet jovial glare. Keeping her land on the snout of the behemoth Celsius brought her foot high in the air and doing a midair spin created a small whirlwind and brought her foot up under the chin with a massive burst of force

**Fenrir**

When the foot made contact with the jaw of the Pterobronc a spectral Fenrir launched itself from behind Celsius and the animal's neck, clenching its teeth around the animal's frozen form as it tore the animal away from Celsius. Dragging the Pterobronc into the air as it shook the animal violently then crashed into the ground and shattered like a massive ice sculpture, raining shards of ice on the stunned body of the Pterobronc. Immediately Celsius was on the animal again before it could truly register the pain.

**Undertow (Tenhou)**

With a swift kick low to the ground Celsius forced the animal into the air again, a split second in the air that she made use of rather quickly by chaining into…

**Frost Dragon**

Kicking the Pterobronc's head downwards and then upwards in quick succession, the upper kick created a flurry of white and freezing dragons to coil around Celsius before striking the head of the Pterobronc and then carrying it up into the air a bit higher with each hit. Once at the top of their ascent the dragons exploded in a flash.

**Dragon Swarm**

A right jab, quickly followed by the left in flat-handed strikes were followed up by an over the head roundhouse kock that landed on the top of the behemoth's head before striking back up in the opposite direction, opening a gash in the animal's thick hide and scales, which was deepened by a strong palm that cracked right in between the eyes .

**Talon Swarm**

Ice talons extended from the gloves on Celsius' hands as she slashed upwards then downwards in quick succession adding yet more slashes to the mess that was the Behemoth's face. It ended with a fist through the floor of the lower mouth and into the stone beneath the animal's head.

**Rending Freeze**

Pinned to the ground by her Jaw shattering punch the Pterobronc was again tossed into the air as Celsius slammed into the ground with her right foot to remove her fist from the beast's mouth and also floating it in the air at the same time. The ground under the battered giganto cracked and rose in great shards of rock that were then joined by massive shards of ice. The assault caused large chunks of both to get lodged in the beast's cracking hide and scales.

**Ice Tornado**

As the ice and rock continued to pelt the giganto Celsius cast with incredible speed the spell Ice Tornado. The air around the Pterobronc then became filled with millions of tiny ice needles that were as strong as titanium that whirled around in a chaotic dance, piercing from the sides what the shards from below could not.

**Absolute Laser**

Taking a step back and allowing the artes to run their course, Celsius brought her hands close to her chest and allowed calmness to waft around her, the immense amount of free ice mana drifting to her like an avalanche down a valley. Slowly in her hands the cold got so explosively low that the air between her hands began to liquefy and glow with the sheer amount of energy and pressure it was under. Just as the Maelstrom and Rending freeze artes lost power she let the energy between her hands be brought away from the confines of her hands, bringing it to the end of one index finger before pointing at the Pterobronc. The laser of liquid oxygen shot forth and made contact with the chest of the Pterobronc before freezing solid the Pterobronc's internal organs that too close to the surface to be easily shielded from the cruel onslaught. The scales became as brittle as glass and a thin sheen of dry ice began to form on the animal's body due to the sheer cold.

**Frost Breaker**

Not even letting the animal fall to the ground peacefully, Celsius jumped forwards and pulled her hand far back, collecting a baseball sized chunk of moist air in her hands before slapping the Pterobronc's chest with it, instantly causing a drop in moisture in the surrounding hundred meters. A mass of ice appeared where her hand was and then dragged the animal back down to the ground with much more force than there would have been with a normal fall. Upon impact with the ground the ice shattered into countless barbs.

**Absolute Blast ****・****Frigid Coffin**

As the barbs of the Frost Breaker exploded Celsius cartwheeled backwards for a moment and then brought bother her hands back like an acrobat on a beam, pulling against an invisible force as her tattoos lit up fiercely. Pulling her hands slowly forward in an arc a cloud of mist above her parted to reveal a giant blade of ice that was descending slowly with her hands. In an instant she dashed forwards ahead of the blade, which in turn raced to meet the directions given to it by the hands of its conjuror. Piercing her hand through the fragile torso of the Pterobronc she allowed the absolute magic kept in her hand to expand within the cavity of the Pterobronc's chest. Just before the blade met with the head of the massive creature Celsius whispered in a soft tone usually reserved for Seirei "Sleep easy my child, for you shall be of mine now for an eternity."

The replying whimper was cut off by the Coffin crashing down and severing the Pterobroc's head.

* * *

**READ, IMPORTANT FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

The next chapter has a pretty important story spoiler in it, that while not crippling may sour the reading experience. As of right now, (April 28th) the story is not far enough along for you to read it and it not to be a spoiler. **Read at your own risk.**

A/N

There! Finished in a little amount of time I had on Sunday, and done in less than three hours no less. Pretty good huh? :P Tell me if it is worth to keep making these or if this should just be scrapped. Remember that these situations are not cannon **unless I make it explicitly clear.** What is cannon is the skill of the characters. What Celsius did here, she could do in the real story. And more so. Sooo much more so.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
